Who said Heroes can't be Gamers?
by RubyAndTheZwei
Summary: What if our loveable goofball known as Jaune Arc received the power of 'The Gamer'. Well find out in this terrible written story [Plz Read, I love memes] [Note if the story says complete then I'm just messing around. It's not.]
1. Chapter 1

**Who said Heroes can't be Gamers?**

 **Chapter 1**

In a world that grants a person to use their soul as protection and gain superpowers it's very hard to stand out above the rest but then again, there must be something unique in this world that sends fear to any Hunter or Huntress…

In this case we meet Jaune Arc. A boy with potential that is never tapped due to the neglect of his parents not training him to become the best he can be. However, God has decided to take things in his hand now, the world is his to control and now with nothing else to do; he gives our little mortal a minor change or you could say the ability to turn the world into his playground.

 **[Congratulations! You have become 'The Gamer'!]**

Jaune quickly lifted himself off his bed and reached out his hand to touch the translucent screen. His fingers created a ripple on the cold screen before sighing.

"What is this?" Jaune muttered, his brain not being able to comprehend this thing that was in front of his blue eyes.

 **[Would you like to take the tutorial?]**

 **[Yes/No]**

Jaune being the goofball that he is decided to press no…

Joking, the idiot pressed Yes, and he had no idea what troubles he would face.

 **[Congratulation! You have become 'The Gamer'!]**

"You already said that…" His eyes staring at the notification.

 **['The Gamer' is an ability that allows you to turn your actions into skills. Anything can a skill whether it is sword play, martial arts or even cleaning!]**

Jaune nodded, this could help him become the hero he dreamed to be!

 **['The Gamer' can be used either verbally or mentally. By either saying the name or thinking it a blue notification, just like this one will appear before you. First, we will look at your Status Page which shows you your stats, level, Health Points and your Aura Points.]**

"Status." Jaune mumbled, he didn't want to wake up his sisters, a shiver ran down his spin. The thought of that occurring would cost us a fortune.

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 1 [EXP:0/50]**

 **Title: The Gamer [Adds no stats]**

 **HP: 450/450**

 **AP: [LOCKED]**

 **SP: 500/500**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 10**

 **DEX: 25**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 5**

 **CHA: 1**

 **LUK: 50**

 **Points: 5**

 **Money: $0**

"My Charisma can't be that low right?!" He'd whimper at his stats, all of them where terrible apart from LUK and that thing is a wild card!

"Screw this! I'll deal with this in the morning." His eyes staring at the ceiling before shutting close for the night. It seemed that the ability also can make him sleep at any time.

This is the beginning of Jaune Arc, The Gamer….

 **A/N: Yo! So just made this story since I had nothing better to do so Hi :3 My name as you can see is RubyAndTheZwei and I'm pretty new to this stuff so please roast me. Thank you!**

 **Ja Ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Meh, enjoy this terrible story that is even classed as writing, well it's typing but you know what I meant. Also, Two chapters in one day? NANI! I AM GOD HHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAAAHAHAHAA! Just doing this so I can have 1k words. Yeah, I'm an idiot so what, I bet you are still reading this. Oh yeah also this story will not be a Harem because I can't be bothered to make one.**

 **Who said Heroes can't be Gamers?**

 **Chapter 2**

My wooden sword collided with the tree. Every hit slowly threatening to snap the make shift sword into tiny pieces.

 **[The Skill 'Sword Play' has levelled up to 5]**

 **'Sword Play now grants '?' the ability to see the weakness of a Grimm.**

SNAP!

With a groan from deep in my chest, I start doing push ups to increase my overall strength. I'm still young so it's best to work on my body before it's too late to make the changes.

 **[+1 to STR!]**

So, training gives me stats huh. I thought it would just level up skills, but it seems I'm wrong, it doesn't matter anyways since it's going to get harder to level the-

 **[By training your body, you have received the skill 'Conditioning']**

 **Skill Level: Max**

 **Cost: None**

 **Passive: 2% increase when training your body and skill.**

Nice! Even if it's a minor skill I can grow quicker than ever even if it's only a 2% increase.

"Jaune!" I turn my head around to meet a boy with black haired known as Kage. He's such a nice guy plus he's strong but maybe I can see how strong he really is.

 **[By wanting to see the capability of people, you have received the skill 'Observe']**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Cost: None**

 **Active: Allows 'The Gamer' to see the stats of someone that is near his level. The higher someone's level is, the more difficult it is to see their stats, level and even names.**

 **\+ 'Sword Play' allows the user to see the weak points of Grimm. Level up 'Sword Play' to be able to see weak points of people.**

 **'Observe'** I mentally use the skill on Kage, "What do you want Kage?" His eyes seem to be shining?

 **Name: Kage Tagne**

 **Level: 3**

 **Title: Heir To The Shadow [+10 Stats when fighting in a dark area]**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **AP: [LOCKED]**

 **SP: 600/600**

 **STR: 16**

 **VIT: 12**

 **DEX: 20**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 5**

 **CHA: 5**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Money: £50**

Huh, so that's why he likes to fight in dark areas but why **Heir** to the shadows?

"Jaune?" My thought was interrupted with a wave in front of my face, I need to stop spacing out near people.

"Ah sorry Kage, could you repeat that again?" His face was not amused but he was still willing to share something with me.

My eyes staring at him as he scratches his head, "So you know how we are meant to unlock our Aura when we reach the age of 10 right?" A grin appeared on his face. "I found someone who could do it right now!" His grin now transformed into a smile.

"You sure we won't get in trouble?" My voice giving up on me as I squeak at the end which caused Kage to laugh at me.

He raised his thumb at me, "Don't worry Jaune! It's gonna be fine, what could go wrong!"

 **-20 Minutes Later-**

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME" I quickly roll away from the Ursa, "We are supposed to fight that?!" My hand point at the Ursa with the metal pipe before slamming it onto its head.

The Ursa once again tries to do a charge attack which results in me and Kage rolling way, "Maybe stop complaining Jaune and figure out a plan!" His kick did nothing to the Grimm apart from pushing it back a tiny bit.

The Ursa claws towards us but Kage slides below the attack and uppercuts the Grimm which just causes the big bad bear to get frustrated at this child play.

"SWAP!" I quickly dash towards the Ursa while Kage falls back, the metal pipe in my hand slamming into the Ursa before using it as pole to fling myself above the Ursa, "Kage, Do the same trick again!" I turned my eyes towards Kage who was running to the Ursa.

I made a mistake.

The Ursa pins me down on the ground as his claw slowly dig into my body. I shouldn't have kept my eyes off him. I could feel my aura slowly leaving as it tries to stop the claw from piercing my body…

 **'Observe'** Please help me game!

 **Name: Nameless Ursa**

 **Level: 20**

 **AP: [Grimm are Soulless Creatures?]**

 **HP: 1000/2500**

 **SP: 2000/4000**

 **Weak Points: Neck and Legs**

With a loud cry, I slam my metal pipe at his neck which causes the Grimm to recoil back and it was the area where Kage was charging his fist?

 **"KAGEKEN!"** As his fist connected with The Ursa, an energy started swirling around the Grimm. Its roar become louder than before. "Why didn't it work?!" There was a hint of fear in Kage's voice as the Ursa slowly merged with the shadow thing attack.

Just realized why he is called the **Heir Of The Shadow**. That was a smart title by the gam-

 **[BOSS FIGHT ALERT!]**

I slowly lift myself up while using the metal pipe as a support for me before I can **Observe** the boss.

 **'Observe'**

 **Name: Corrupted Ursa**

 **Level: 20**

 **HP: 1821/2500**

 **AP: [Grimm are Soulless Creatures?]**

 **SP: 2374/4000**

 **Weak Points: Neck and Legs**

 **Buff: Absorbed Shadow [Deals 10% more damage and has a 50% chance on hit to give the debuff Despair. Can be negated with enough Aura and the Gamer Mind.]**

 **Debuff: Enraged [Deals 10% more damage, 10% increased movement speed, -10% Defence and becomes mindless but wait, Grimms are already mindless, so you basically made him stronger so good luck Gamer!]**

Oh, crap baskets!

 **A/N: Well then, that brings the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this trash story of Jaune's Bizarre Adventure. Have a good day.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HERE IT IS, ANOTHER CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

 **Who said Heroes can't be Gamers?**

 **Chapter 3**

"Kage get help!" I cry out while just avoiding the maddened beast's claw. I can't keep doing this for lon-

SWIPE!

"GO NOW!" I'd strike the Ursa with the metal pipe but this time my weapon snapped as it struck the Grimm's armour.

I could hear Kage's footstep getting quieter, I hope help comes in time but first.

" **STATUS!"**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 1 [EXP: 0/50]**

 **Title: The Gamer [Adds no stats]**

 **HP: 374/450**

 **AP: 0/1500**

 **SP: 221/500**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 10**

 **DEX: 25**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 5**

 **CHA: 1**

 **LUK: 50**

 **Points: 5**

 **Money: $10**

"Game put all my points in Dexterity!" My voice losing hope as nothing occurred until…

 **[Stats Updated!]**

 **+5 to DEX**

 **[Skill Unlocked!]**

What wait!

 **[Due to levelling your Dexterity to 30, you have unlocked the skill 'Parkour']**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Cost: 100 SP for 2 Minutes**

 **Active: Grants the user 5% Movement Speed and Climbing becomes 5% easier. Levelling up this Skill will increase the percentage.**

 **Passive: Grants the user the ability to** **maneuver** **through obstacle quicker. Levelling up this Skill will allow 'The Gamer' to avoid bigger and faster obstacles and even semblance based walls.**

Perfect!

" **Activate Parkour!"** I could feel a rush of adrenaline coursing through my veins, I don't need to beat this boss.

Every strike it attempted against me was futile with my buff on it.

I'd quickly punch it before cartwheeling out of his body slam which left a crater in the centre. A small one but enough to kill me with it.

The Ursa now growling at me as the shadow around it charged towards me.

"A RANGED ATTACK! COME ON!" I dart through the field we were fight on, each shadow strike just missing me by inches. I can feel the active running out.

" **Activate Parkour!"** I can't keep fight it like this, I'll run out of Stamina before I can even run away.

Wait, run away…

I don't need to kill a boss that can't be killed by me, but I can outrun it!

I'd turn around the boss before blasting off with my new-found speed, the footstep of the Ursa echoed through the silent field and my beating heart was threating to come out of my chest as my SP slowly decreased.

My eyes widen as I see a figure across the field but not for a good reason.

 **[Jean Arc, The Demonic Maiden]**

 **[Level: ?]**

Her eyes met mine and I knew I was screwed when I heard the squeal of the Ursa that was chasing me.

 **[BOSS ELIMATED]**

 **[172 EXP GAINED]**

 **[Drop: Nothing]**

 **[You have gained a tiny amount of the loot due to not dealing enough damage to the boss]**

 **You have gained a level!**

 **You have gained a level!**

 **You have gained a level!**

 **[Skill Unlocked 'Detect Bloodthirst]**

 **Skill Level: 1**

 **Passive: You can detect the Bloodthirst of people and can even use it to dodge attacks from them. Levelling this skill allows you to detect Bloodthirst at a bigger radius and can dodge attacks more effectively.**

"H-Hey S-Sis, How-w you d-d-doing?" Her face now shadowed as hellfire appeared around her.

 **[The Skill 'Bloodthirst has levelled up to 2]**

 **[The Skill 'Bloodthirst has levelled up to 3]**

 **[The Skill 'Bloodthirst has levelled up to 4]**

 **[The Skill 'Bloodthirst has levelled up to 5]**

' **Bloodthirst' radius increased.**

 **[The Skill 'Bloodthirst has levelled up to 6]**

 **[The Skill 'Bloodthirst has levelled up to 7]**

 **[The Skill 'Bloodthirst has levelled up to 8]**

 **[The Skill 'Bloodthirst has levelled up to 9]**

 **[The Skill 'Bloodthirst has levelled up to 10]**

' **Bloodthirst' radius increased.**

"Let's have a long chat. J-A-U-N-E" The hellfire around her withered away as her eyes glared at me before "smiling".

"Oh yeah, you should thank your friend for telling me where you were." Her "smile" transform into a sinister grin, "So you awaken your Aura and tried to hunt without training huh?"

 **[Debuff Hell's Fury has been applied to you]**

 **[Gamer Mind has reduced the effect of Hell's Fury]**

My knees buckled due to the pressure released by my sister. **'O-Observe Debuff'**

 **[The Debuff 'Hell's Fury' is a part of Jean Arc's Semblance that is known as The Gate To Hell]**

I already know that game, just tell me how to remove this debuff.

 **[Hell's Fury can only be forcefully removed if you are the same level as the caster or above their level]**

 **[It is only useful for interrogating or disabling multiple enemies that are weaker than the caster]**

"Hey S-sis, you mind l-letting me go?" She placed her hand on my head before muttering something.

 **[Debuff Hell's Fury has been removed from you]**

She'd stare at me and sigh, "Don't do that again Jaune, I was worried when your friend appeared saying an Ursa was attacking you." Her hand would pat me on my head before walking away from me.

"I'll see you at home Jaune." The fire appeared around her once more before vanishing with Jean.

Phew, at least I didn't get scorched into the ground. I bet being burnt into ashes would be painful.

 **-In a different timeline-**

"Do you believe in Destiny?" A figure in a dress would stand in front of the Invincible Girl.

"I D- ACHOO!" The Invincible Girl sneezed which caused a rock to land on the figure with the dress.

 **-Back to Our Hero-**

"Alright game, open up my **Status**." The blue screen appears before me once more.

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 4 [EXP:22/200]**

 **Title: The Gamer [Adds no stats]**

 **HP: 525/525**

 **AP: 1580/1580**

 **SP: 550/550**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 10**

 **DEX: 30**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 5**

 **CHA: 1**

 **LUK: 50**

 **Points: 15**

 **Money: $10**

Ugh. I can't be bothered sorting my stats out so, " **RANDOMISE!"**

 **[Stats Update]**

 **+2 VIT**

 **+8 STR**

 **+4 CHA**

 **+1 LUK**

Huh, so this is how it feels when you upgrade more than one stats…

Heh...

" **Set Point System to Randomise!"**

 **[Stats will now be randomised from now on. There is no going back 'Gamer']**

Wait… I WAS JUST JOKING! GO BACK, I SAID GO BACK!

 **A/N: R.I.P Jaune. Our idiot is back in action by making stupid mistakes and regretting them but at least he has the Gamer ability, right? Welp thanks for reading.**

 **Ja Ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who said Heroes can't be Gamers?**

 **Chapter 4**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delayed update but I am back my friend while typing this story in a car. Enjoy this trash story!**

 **PS: The guy who put this story in the community My Fav Story, you are my best friend now. Marry me.**

So, turns out I'm not stuck with the Randomised system so thank god for that. Right now, I'm having a little duel with a **Beowolf** annnddd there goes its head. This quest better give me a good reward cause I'm not digging this forest.

 **[17 EXP Gained]**

 **[Drop: Beowolf Mask]**

Nani?! A drop?!

I'd slam my finger on the new item.

 **[Beowolf Mask]**

 **[Mask used by the White Fang to hide their identity and to show themselves as the monster humanity has claimed them to be. Some who wear this mask start to become the beast hidden within them.]**

 **[-5 Charisma]**

 **[+5 Intimidation]**

 **[Harder to make allies while wearing this mask]**

Useless! I want to be a Hero not some shady guy who fights people in the night. Vigilante is cool and all, but it's overrated like I once saw a movie where this dude who becomes a Fanus even though he's a human and then he steal a massive pla-

Stop rambling Jaune and focus! Why not divert my brain to my stats.

' **Status'**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Level: 19 [237/950]**

 **Title: Starting Knight [+10 to Charisma]**

 **HP: 1450/1530**

 **AP: 3772/4000**

 **SP: 1400/1700**

 **STR: 38**

 **VIT: 34**

 **DEX: 50**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 20**

 **CHA: 20**

 **LUK: 51**

 **Points: 0**

 **Money: $4892**

Maybe I should have added more points on Charisma… Nah, I don't need that stat, I have my title to sort that out.

"Hello?" My voice echoing through the forest.

A gun shot would be the reply. Bandits jump out of the trees holding weapons that ranged from the classic sword and shield to a spear and even a whip. Man, that guy must be kinky.

"We were expecting some rich kid to come by here, but an **Arc** is even better!" They all begin to laugh but something would cause them to stop.

A footstep could be heard. One that was slowly approaching me, the area begins to grow cold as the bandits refused to talk or move.

A blade in one of her hand while the other was holding an Umbrella. A hood that covered her face from the rest, but it was the title that was above her that made her someone to either ally with.

 **[Neopolitan, The Limit Breaker Gamer]**

 **[Level: 34]**

The silence wasn't because the bandits feared her presence. It was **The Game** stopping time for us to communicate in peace.

My body remained still to give the idea that I was frozen in time. Each step she took was for her to strike me down with her speciality.

 **Limit Breaker**. The ability to defeat anyone in a single blow; now that's scary.

Her walk transformed into a charge as her blade changed into a drill. One that would skewer my organs.

' **Focus'**

Her movement would slow down, just enough for me to perform my counter attack.

I'd dash towards her attack as her eyes widen by my action. My shield slowly rising as the drill travels closer to my chest.

"GET GUD NOOB!" I'd slam the attack away from me before channelling my aura into **Crocea Mor**.

" **EXCALIBUR!"**

The attack would create a wave of light that destroy the surrounding around us in an instant and created a smokescreen. My aura completely gone, and my hand covered in burns.

Now some of you may be wondering how a Level 19 like me managed to unleash an attack like that. Well there is a thing called Soul Bound Weapon, which are weapons can only unleash it's full potential when it is used by the right person such as Crocea Mor for me but I'm not strong enough to use it's ability so there is a massive cost to using it at my weak state.

 **[GAMER HEALTH IS LOW!]**

 **[HP:23/1530]**

"Can't believe I had to use that ability this early." The burns on my hand slowly disappearing due to **The Gamer Body** but the pain remained.

 **[The Skill 'Detect Bloodthirst has levelled up to 23]**

 **[The Skill 'Detect Bloodthirst has levelled up to 24]**

The smokescreen would be pushed away by a gust of wind. Her hand channelling a growing ball of aura that would be sent to my direction.

Luck help me!

The attack would be sent towards me. The ball still growing in size as it spun towards me; the impact would tear my body before exploding and turning me into some kind of meat.

A smile would appear on her face as the attack would disperse into tiny particles. Ok, I'm levelling Luck form now on if it gives me a chance to live.

"Hello?" My voice giving up on me after that event.

She'd wave back at me before messaging me. 'I'm guessing you are someone like me.' Her cheery nature now replaced by a serious one.

"Yea, I'm the first one actually but I guess being the first doesn't mean being the strongest."

'But it does mean you have the most experience…' Her eyes staring at mine. Her expression changed to one of embarrassment.

'I would have lost if you landed that attack so help me.' Wait what?

"You don't know how to use this ability?" She'd nod.

'So, I purpose a trade. I will assist you with this levelling system and you will help me learn more about this game.' Level boosting. It's something I never though I would be able to do until now.

"But you could just kill me after I help you." A silent laugh would come out as her response.

'You can give me false information but I'm willing to co-operate. You get more benefit out of this than me.' True dat.

"I want the finishing blow on Boss we fight. Deal?" Her head would tilt sideways.

'Boss?'

"You never encountered one?" She'd nod.

"Ugh. Just deal with the bandit will ya." I turn around to walk back home, my back facing away from the massacre that occurred behind me.

" **Abandon Quest"**

 **[Do you wish to abandon the quest: Wizard and Maidens?]**

 **[Y/N]**

" **Yes."** A sigh would be released from my mouth, it was quest of importance but it's best for me to walk first then to run.

 **[Wisdom has increased by 1]**

Piss off!

 **A/N: Welp sorry for the wait but I had to delete this chapter like 3 or 4 times cause of how trash I typed it even though this is also trash but it suits my taste of trash, so I hope you enjoy this trash of a story that belongs in the trash. Oh yeah there's a new Gamer and it's a girl so is it a E-Grill or nah?**

 **Ja Ne.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who said Heroes can't be Gamers?**

 **Chapter 5**

 **A/N: Sorry for the late. Got up in a coma after getting knocked out in a fight. Don't worry your boy knocked out three of them before the last one hit me with a bat on my head.**

Oh yeah, find her and bring it to us. It will be easy… MY ASS!

I'd deliver an axe kick towards her that would be blocked her staff. A bit of wood chipped off it as she blasted the ground beneath me, causing me to dive towards her. My hand channel itself in aura for the attack.

' **Aura Strike'**

 **[-250 AP]**

My fist would break her staff as I dove towards her, intending to finish this fight. The wind circulating around her would push me back as her hand releasing a fireball.

' **Bolt!'**

 **[-1000 AP]**

Lighting would surge out of Crocea Mors, blocking the attack thrown towards me. Why can't there be a normal person in this world!

' **Arc Technique: Knight Stand'**

 **[-2000 AP]**

My aura would sweep into the ground, creating a field around us.

 **[11% Increase in Strength]**

 **[25% Increase in Dexterity]**

 **[-5000 AP Per Minute]**

I'd blitz past her as the shield would collide with her nose, pushing her away from me. Her hand gripping into the ground as she halted her movement.

The ground beneath us rumbled as she levitated into the air. Spikes emerged from the ground while her attack pressured me to a corner.

' **Focus'**

 **[-500 AP]**

' **Enhanced Acrobatics'**

 **[-50 SP]**

 **[-100 SP Per Minute]**

My body would swirl past the barrage of attacks while focus allowed me to pinpoint an escape route.

"You still challenge me after your cruel display against the innocents!" Her eyes lit up even more causing the wind around her to swirl into a flaming vortex. "You have to be kidding me…" My aura would start circuiting my body faster as I held my position.

' **Arc Technique: The Defender'**

 **[50% Increase in All Stats]**

 **[-8700 AP]**

 **[-2000 AP Per Minute]**

The vortex would grow as I channeled more of my aura into my hand. Her influence over nature growing stronger. I'd look back at the distant village before sighing.

' **Obliteration'**

The aura released from my body as the air pressure destroyed the structure of the vortex as for **The Maiden.**

' **Observe'**

 **[Cannot be Observed, skill is blocked by Magical Influence]**

At least I won.

 **[-500000 AP]**

 **[-23000 AP Lost Permanently]**

Forgot about the repercussion to that mo-

"Oh, lucky me another person to bring with me." My head would turn around to meet the interrupter. Ugh, that's a strong smell of alcohol on him.

 **[Qrow, The Grieving Death]**

"What do you want Drunk?" My eyes glaring at the title above him. His eyes widening a little before chucking. "You know what, I like ya. The names Qrow." His hand reached out towards me.

I'd stare at it before grabbing it. "Jaune Arc, pleasure to be your acquaintance." His mouth turned into a grin before laughing. "You're the kid that ran away? Man, now I really like ya!" His hand swung around my neck as he pulled out a flask which I assumed contained his Liquor.

"Want one?" His hand shaking the flask which I shake my head to say no, with a shrug he gulped it down. "Anyways I saw your fighting at the end and I'm impressed. Where did you learn to do that?" His eyes glaring at me like a hawk to its prey.

"Self-taught. I doubt an old man such as yourself would be able to do it." He'd look at me before we both started laughing. "You forgot I'm a drunk old man." Our laughter increased even more before I picked up Crocea Mors from the ground.

Then He Struck.

His sword collided with my shield, pushing me back even though I had my semblance active in two different skill. The atmosphere grew grim as we both stood still.

The silence ready to be broken at any moment. I could hear it, the countdown in my head as I prepared myself for another battle.

 **5**

I tighten the grip of my sword.

 **4**

My aura began to slowly rise from my body.

 **3**

My eyes glaring at him, calculating his stance.

 **2**

My foot slowly sliding to give me a better position.

 **1**

His weapon retracted to his back as his hand removing the bangs of his hair that covered his eyes.

"Good instinct kid." He began walking towards the unconscious **Maiden** , picking her up bridal style. "I need you to come with me kid." His voice losing the joking matter as he stared at me. "Why?" Damn it, that slipped out.

He stared at me for a second before speaking "I can get you into Beacon," My face lit up "If you listen and do whatever I say. Got it?" I'd nod like a child who was about to get their wish come true.

* * *

"Welcome to Beacon kid." I stared at the massive building that was right in front of my very eyes. "I'll talk to Ozpin about your transcript since you've arrived a bit late for a first year, but you'll have access to a dorm and the training room." He'd grumble about something before looking at me. "That means bug off." I'd gulp before dashing off into the building.

If the outside look like a castle, then the inside looked like heaven. The statues of heroes inside the academy was massive, each one treated with care and enchanted detail placed on it like a delicate flower.

"Man, gotta thank Qrow for th- "My face would collide with someone as we both tumbled to the ground. With a groan I stood up, my hand scratching the back of my head. "Sorry about tha-" My eyes stared at the title that was above this person.

 **[Ruby Rose, The Blacksmith Gamer]**

"Hello?" I'd shake my head before facing the girl. "Sorry about that, I blanked out…" Her face would lit up from my apology. "It's fine umm." At least she knows how to hide it. "It's Jaune." The expression on her face transformed into confusion. "I've never seen you here before… Not I think you are a bad guy or anything, I mean Professor Port always says "Stay Vigilante" but we're in Beacon and I'm rambling again…"

I'd start laughing at her action causing her to look up at me. "I'm new here, some man called Qrow is sorting it out for m-" A loud scream would interrupt me, "You've met Uncle Qrow!" She darted around me, asking me a thousand question.

What did I get myself into…

 **A/N: Sorry again but I was actually in a coma after a fight. The area around me is bad but I woke up as soon as I could [Can't really control when I wake from a coma] Anyways I hope you enjoyed this trash.**

 **Ja Ne. [Omegalul]**


End file.
